<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>var definitely = true by MelodramaticMrTails</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188909">var definitely = true</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails'>MelodramaticMrTails</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Heavy Petting, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 04:02:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188909</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodramaticMrTails/pseuds/MelodramaticMrTails</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime never though he'd have to deal with his feelings about Bart's fucked up evil clone but he's glad he did.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bart Allen/Khaji Da/Jaime Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>var definitely = true</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a bluepulse commission! it came out so good @werewoofteeth on twitter or jtredactedsionis on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>And he's been left alone with Bart again. </p>
<p>Jaime's sure it's not at all intentional, of course. His friends definitely don't know he may be a little bit attracted to Bart because it's definitely not obvious at all. Definitely. No one knows anything. Bart, of course, is indifferent to being left alone with him in return. Jaime glances back at Bart and, sensing he's being looked at, Bart looks up at him and smiles eagerly. </p>
<p>"•<strong>You are blushing,</strong>•" Khaji-da says. Jaime quickly turns back to pretend to study again. </p>
<p>"Thanks, I definitely wasn't already self conscious or anything," he mumbled back shortly. Khaji-da makes a disgruntled clicking noise. </p>
<p>"•<strong>I do not understand why we do not simply talk to the Impulse,</strong>•" xe says. This isn't the first time Khaji-da has suggested as much and Jaime has been brushing it off. </p>
<p>"And say <em>what</em> exactly?" he scoffs back under his breath. When talking to Khaji-da privately, he instinctively switches back to Spanish. "Because I don't know what you think is going to happen but I definitely don't see that panning out well, dude." </p>
<p>"•<strong>An outcome is not certain if we do not make the attempt,</strong>•" Khaji-da says. "•<strong>We should try.</strong>•" </p>
<p>"Uh, no, he's gonna think we're weird- <em>if</em> <em>he doesn't already</em>- and then not want to work with us and that's gonna cause problems on the team and we're definitely going to get kicked out," Jaime explains mildly. He glances at Bart again who, in that short time, has procured a book to busy himself with and doesn't notice this time. Khaji-da is quiet for a moment before xe makes another clicking noise. </p>
<p>"•<strong>Chances of that happening are less than one percent,</strong>•" xe replies. </p>
<p>"Oh, good, so there <em>is</em> a chance," Jaime says. </p>
<p>"•<strong>The chances of you being struck and killed by a small meteor fragment from space in the next thirty seconds is more likely,</strong>•" Khaji-da informs. Neither of them say anything for thirty and a few extra seconds. </p>
<p>"I think we're fine," Jaime murmurs. "Why do you <em>say</em> things like that? You're missing the point." </p>
<p>Bart flicks Khaji-da suddenly and it scares the absolute fucking blue off both of them. Khaji-da suddenly deciding to armor up, however, is far more startling for Jaime than anything else. Even after how long they've been together, he hates when xe does that. Bart grins in amusement before saying <em>something</em> to them. </p>
<p>Jaime legitimately doesn't know what it is, however. It sounds vaguely like Spanish but not in any comprehensible way and he has to wonder briefly if maybe it's 'future Spanish' or something similar. Khaji-da, of course, offers no help whatsoever. Of course Jaime gets the dysfunctional bug that freezes up when talking to cute boys. When it's clear they're <em>not</em> getting pelted with meteors, xe does reign their armor back at least. </p>
<p>"Okay, I have <em>no</em> idea what you just said," Jaime admits. Bart makes a perpulant frown and looks at his book for a moment before carelessly tossing it away. </p>
<p>"Guess my Spanish needs some work," he says. Did- Bart just try to speed teach himself Spanish? "I asked if something was wrong, dude. You're acting, like, idk weirder than normal." </p>
<p>"•<strong>I stand corrected, the chance of that happening is slightly more than one percent,</strong>•" Khaji-da says which, notably, still fails to be helpful. </p>
<p>"You're the worst," Jaime hisses under his breath. Bart looks at him curiously and Jaime clears his throat to try to play it off. "I'm- fine. Just stressed over school stuff and- stuff, y'know? Sorry if I was bothering you? I can go do this somewhere else." Sweet, sweet escape route.</p>
<p>"No way!" Bart chirps back with enough enthusiasm and force that Jaime really can't insist without feeling back. "What're you working on? Can I help? I know some things!" </p>
<p>"Uh," Jaime looks at his textbook. He has no idea what he's been doing, honestly, he usually loses all track of thought when he starts thinking about Bart. Bart hops over the back of the couch and nearly puts himself in Jaime's lap, immediately making Khaji-da chirp loudly. Jaime tries to muffle xir by pressing his back into the couch as Bart looks over the page he has open. He doesn't really have room to assure Bart he actually understands his material well enough. </p>
<p>"Oh, I know this!" Bart informs matter-of-factly. "You just uh- historical math is so weird, hold on." Jaime looks at his book again which is definitely not math. Bart settles more as he thinks, starting to recline further into Jaime's lap and Jaime suddenly flings his textbook somewhere else to put a stop to that. Khaji-da urgently catches it before it gets far, thankfully, and Jaime laughs nervously at the perplexed look Bart gives him. </p>
<p>"You know what, it's really not all that important right now," he assures. "It's not due until next week. And- you shouldn't have to stress over my work, too. Thanks for trying, though." Bart puffs a disgruntled cheek out and plants his elbows in Jaime's thigh to rest his head in his hands. </p>
<p>"I don't get you," he says loudly. "Do you not like me?" </p>
<p>"What? <em>No</em>," Jaime blurts out. "That's- it's not like that, I swear." </p>
<p>"You don't avoid anyone else," he notes. "Or get weird when they talk to you." Okay, so Jaime has definitely been pretty obvious but not in the way he thought. </p>
<p>"I-" Jaime says, unsure of how exactly to explain his problem. It's already complicated enough as it is without having to try to put it into words. Bart looks at him expectantly. "We've actually met you before," he finally blurts out. Bart pushes himself upright all at once. </p>
<p>"Whu! No way! I'd've remembered that!" he insists. </p>
<p>"Not <em>you</em> you," Jaime clarifies quickly. "He was actually a clone of you from an alternate future that was evil? Or, I mean, maybe not <em>evil</em> but he was really mean and not a good guy and kicked the shit out of us." This is already not going well, Jaime can tell that just from the blank stare Bart is giving him. </p>
<p>"•<strong>We are pretty sure he was evil,</strong>•" Khaji-da says. </p>
<p>"They were all kind of facists which, yeah, implies evil but they were also from a fucked up future where I don't think they really had any option-" Jaime rambles on, now more to Khaji-da than strictly Bart. </p>
<p>"•<strong>Irrelevant!</strong>•" Khaji-da chirps irritably. </p>
<p>"Right, right, no you're right-" Jaime agrees. </p>
<p>"So you don't like me because an evil fucked up clone version of me from the future beat you up?" Bart asks inquisitively, going back to resting his chin on Jaime's thigh now. "Because, not gonna lie, that's understandable. I also wouldn't like me if I met, like, Thad or someone first." </p>
<p>"No, it's- he- I <em>know</em> you're not him," Jaime promises, making hand gestures as he goes. "It's not like I got to know him a whole lot either but- it's not like <em>you're</em> evil and if there were ever any polar opposites, it's definitely 'evil' and 'not evil'. I way prefer you being not evil and meeting you now is <em>super</em> weird for me because even though I <em>didn't</em> know him very well and he <em>was</em> evil and <em>did</em> attack us- okay, I know this sounds weird but I kind of- <em>we</em> kind of, uh, thought he was cute?" </p>
<p>Bart arches a curious brow but he's looking somewhere else, humming thoughtfully. </p>
<p>"And not gonna lie, I thought I'd never have to deal with <em>that</em> because, well, he doesn't exist anymore and you had been dead so we just didn't think about what any of that was about," Jaime goes on. Bart gives him an amused look. "But then you <em>weren't</em> dead and were also <em>here</em> and not evil which is good! Again, definitely don't want you to be evil. But you're <em>not</em> evil-" </p>
<p>"And that makes me doubly cute?" Bart asks. Jaime <em>feels</em> his face getting even hotter than before. "Oooor just means you can't say I'm 'cute but evil' so you don't have a reason to pretend I'm not definitely doubly cute for not being evil." </p>
<p>"<em>Don't say anything,</em>" Jaime warns. Bart grins. "Not- sorry, not you." </p>
<p>"•<strong>The Impulse continues to surprise us with his situational awareness,</strong>•" Khaji-da comments. </p>
<p>"What did I <em>just</em> say?" Jaime says in exasperation. </p>
<p>"I think you and Khaji-da are cute," Bart says. That catches them off guard and both he and Khaji-da are too flustered to say anything. Jaime feels like he's going to start steaming if they keep this up. "So if you think I'm cute and I think <em>you're</em> cute, what now?" </p>
<p>This definitely feels like a trick question. Jaime knows that's not true, of course, Bart isn't like that, but this was a series of events he really wasn't expecting ever let alone now. He super doesn't want to get it wrong. Bart looks at him questioningly. </p>
<p>"•<strong>He wants to kiss,•</strong>" Khaji-da says. Jaime definitely doesn't trust xir judgement of that. </p>
<p>"We, uh, we could get lunch sometime?" he suggests awkwardly. Judging by the slight deflate of Bart's face, however, Khaji-da was seemingly right. Alright, so sometimes, once in a blue moon, xe is. </p>
<p>"•<strong>No,</strong>•" Khaji-da chirps. Bart disappears briefly but before Jaime can berate himself for picking the incorrect option, he's back exactly where he was again- having put takeaway he definitely didn't steal on the coffee table. </p>
<p>"Okay," he says blandly. "<em>Now</em> what?" </p>
<p>"•<strong>Kiss!</strong>•" Khaji-da insists. Jaime rubs the back of his neck sheepishly. </p>
<p>"We could, I dunno, make out I guess?" he offers. Bart immediately sits up again. </p>
<p>"<em>Yes</em>, nice," he says with a happy fist pump. Jaime can't help but laughs a little. Bart really is very cute and sweet. He also can't say it isn't nice to know Bart is extremely enthused about doing this with him. It puts him at ease only briefly then Bart is climbing into his lap and that's immediately out the window. </p>
<p>"•<strong>Do not pass out,</strong>•" Khaji-da chitters mildly. Jaime wasn't going to!</p>
<p>"I haven't, like, done this with a real boy before, so, y'know," Bart says. Jaime nods even though he sure the fuck doesn't know what that means but he'll figure that out later. He's not surprised to find Bart isn't particularly shy or reserved about what he wants. He settles in Jaime's lap as comfortably as ever, drapes his arms over his shoulders, and touches their noses together. Jaime, on the other hand, is still deciding if this is a fever dream from all the blood rushing to his head. Bart kisses him and Khaji-da immediately shows xir approval by chirping the triumphant Zelda chime. </p>
<p>"Oh my <em>god</em>, we're never playing video games again," Jaime says exasperatedly. Bart is, however, entirely too amused by this. He laughs, briefly tucking his face into Jaime's neck before grinning at him brightly. Jaime flusters as Bart kisses him again, more concrete and full this time. He seems unnaturally warm, and maybe he is, but it just wants Jaime to draw in closer. It takes him a second to focus enough, and get the confidence, to wrap his arms around Bart's waist and kiss him back proper. </p>
<p>There's a very mild but still very obvious sensation that makes goosebumps raise on his arms. It feels like static building but far more intense; like lightning brewing. Khaji-da clearly feels it too by the way xe clicks quietly in question. Before it can become painful, however, xe seems to disburse it. If Bart's eagerness is any indicator, it's definitely coming off him. He pushes forward more, pinning Jaime to the couch and leaving him breathless and dazed. He grips the back of Bart's shirt in both hands. </p>
<p>Jaime has to admit to not being all that experienced himself but clearly that isn't an issue for either of them. Bart's tongue in his mouth makes him hot and bothered and he meets it with his own, shuddering and curling his toes in pleasure. It doesn't surprise him that Bart wants to do this as fast as he does everything else but it translates more into 'need' and 'want' and 'crave' more than haste or impatience. </p>
<p>Khaji-da pulls the collar of Bart's shirt to pry him off like a scolded cat and Bart huffs a breathless laugh. Jaime quickly remembers he needs to breathe. </p>
<p>"Sorry, I got excited," Bart chirps.</p>
<p>"No, it's okay," he assures quickly, sitting up a little better to rebalance himself. "Khaji-da's just a bit of a worrywart." Khaji-da clicks mildly behind him and Bart huffs a laugh. He isn't deterred for long, catching Jaime's mouth again to resume his eager affections. Jaime is slightly better prepared this time with half a mind to at least try to keep up. Again, this doesn't last long. Bart slips a hand into the back of his shirt through his collar and grabs onto Khaji-da like xe's a handhold on a rock wall. Khaji-da immediately chirps in surprise- but, surprisingly, not alarm. </p>
<p>Trying to pry Khaji-da off is generally an unpleasant sensation, Jaime knows that very well, but Bart isn't really <em>pulling</em> despite the firm grip. He can feel the weariness coming off Khaji-da, like xe's waiting to see if Bart really is Actually Evil After All, but after a few calculating moments, it's gone. A few more and Jaime hears xir make an almost purr like sound- or something close enough, anyways. </p>
<p>Bart shifts in Jaime's lap, balancing himself on one of Jaime's legs instead of across his thighs. He lifts himself higher until finally breaking their kiss again to peer over Jaime's shoulder at Khaji-da and curiously gives xir a poke. This time, Khaji-da pokes back, prodding Bart in a similar fashion in his head and making him grin. </p>
<p>"Does that feel good?" he asks, pushing his palm over Khaji-da again and getting a strong handful of xir. Jaime shudders. </p>
<p>"I don't- Khaji-da doesn't really feel like that, I don't think?" he replies. Khaji-da fusses up a storm under Bart's hand, making him quickly move it away. Jaime blushes brighter. "Uh, I guess xe likes it, though. Xe wants you to keep doing it." He doesn't need to explain that while Khaji-da doesn't really feel on xir own, xe does feel through Jaime ergo, xe probably likes it because Jaime likes it. </p>
<p>"That is <em>not</em> a problem!" Bart assures with enthusiasm, immediately latching onto Khaji-da again with one hand and returning to trying to smother Jaime with kissing. His new position is slightly more problematic than before but Jaime tries not to pay attention to that. Instead, he focuses on getting a better hold on Bart again- and the overly warm kiss, of course. Bart's shirt rides up a bit and his soft skin underneath is distracting.</p>
<p>Though not nearly as distracting as Bart's little moan. The knee between Jaime's thighs is suddenly a lot harder to ignore when Bart is pressing against his leg. He shifts his leg up just a fraction and Bart almost seems to melt. Their faces are definitely the same shade of red now. Bart slips his other hand under Jaime's shirt as well, tentatively feeling his fat stomach. When Jaime touches back, running his hands up Bart's back and pushing his shirt up as he goes, Bart becomes a lot less tentative. </p>
<p>There's a brief moment where Bart starts to rut against his leg before suddenly stopping and having to pry himself out of their kiss. </p>
<p>"I'm not moving too fast, am I?" he asks. Jaime is too dazed and delighted to immediately recognise Bart wants an answer to that. He needs the second to catch his breath anyways and after a moment, he blinks. </p>
<p>"No way," he assures with a shake of the head. Jaime's never really had a 'casual' make out before. The thought of someone essentially going 'we're both cute, let's kiss' seemed incredibly unlikely before this and while he's not sure exactly what Bart wants out of this, just someone to kiss or perhaps an actual date at some point, he definitely doesn't mind figuring that out later. For now, well, they're both cute and should definitely kiss. </p>
<p>"<em>Sweet</em>," Bart chirps back before diving right back into their kiss. He's definitely doubly cute for not being evil, Jaime can agree to that. This time, Bart rubs down against his knee with far more intention and the feel of his warm pussy even through their clothes makes Jaime flustered again. Bart also makes no qualms with <em>returning</em> the favor, pushing his knee between Jaime's thighs and rocking against his cunt attentively. </p>
<p>Jaime definitely wouldn't mind doing this the rest of the night. </p>
<p>"•<strong>Someone is coming,</strong>•" Khaji-da alerts which really just goes to figure. Jaime doesn't react quick enough and Khaji-da trills loudly in irritation. It takes him a bit of effort to get out of Bart's kiss. </p>
<p>"Someone's coming," Jaime manages to murmur before Bart catches his mouth again. He has too few complaints, really. Still, Bart waits until the last possible second to suddenly flitter away, leaving Jaime suddenly cold, dazed, and somewhat disappointed. Hearing the door actually open makes him hastily snap out of it, quickly trying to rearrange himself as to not look suspicious. He's not quite sure he pulls it off but, nevertheless, Virgil doesn't seem to notice. </p>
<p>"Hey Jaime," Bart calls, peeking in the door. Jaime looks at him questioningly, pretending to definitely not be catching his breath. "I can help you study in my room if you want." </p>
<p>"Oh, I, uh, don't actually need any help?" Jaime admits. </p>
<p>"I don't actually know math," Bart replies. Jaime blushes all over again. </p>
<p>"•<strong>The Impulse wants to kiss more,</strong>•" Khaji-da says.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I figured that out, dude," Jaime huffs under his breath, hurriedly gathering his things. Bart grins at him and Jaime sheepishly smiles back. They hurry to his room. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>